Beyond my control
by Myrhil
Summary: Un sasusaku sur un air de Mylène Farmer. Sasuke souffre car Sakura se venge...en lui prouvant son amour.


Beyond my control.

Auteur: Elana

Disclaimer: Personnage de naruto, pas à moi à la grande joie de Sasuke! La chanson « Beyond my control » est interpétée par Mylène Farmer.

Genre: Song-fic, angst, bizarre...folie quand tu nous tiens!

Note: Sasuke tu vas souffrir! Sakura est très bizarre et nous révèle sa face cachée.

Sasuke est revenu de chez Orochimaru. Il est ninja à Konoha a enfin avoué son amour à Sakura. Sisi, il est amoureux (ça l'a lui-même surpris) et sort avec la fleur de cerisier depuis quelques mois. Les persos ont aux alentours de 18 ans (à quelques brouettes près).

Un jeune homme se réveillait, son esprit émergeant avec peine des brumes opaques d'un sommeil lourd.

_Où suis-je? Combien de temps ai-je dormi?_

En ninja d'élite qu'il était, ambu de surcroît, le jeune homme, mû par une prudence salvatrice qui lui avait valu sa survie à plusieurs reprises, ne bougea pas avant d'avoir déterminé l'endroit où il se trouvait. Si jamais l'endroit en question était dangereux, par exemple peuplé d'ennemis guettant son réveil pour un interrogatoire musclé, mieux valait qu'il continuât de jouer les marmottes, tout en prélevant un maximum d'informations. Tant qu'on le croyait endormi, il était tranquille.

Il devait éveiller ses sens.

Son visage d'ange, à la beauté lunaire reposait sur une paroi dure, humide et plutôt lisse quoique non exempte de quelques aspérités.

_De la roche..._

Le jeune endormi tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Mais il n'entendit rien.

_Un endroit fermé... je ne suis pas à l'extérieur..._

Comme pour confirmer ses réflexions, l'homme remarqua qu'un seul très fin courant d'air caressait sa peau à la pâleur opaline.

_Il y une petite ouverture en haut à gauche. Pas assez grande pour que je puisse m'enfuir._

Son nez capta une odeur de renfermé.

_Je dois être dans une caverne._

Peu à peu ses membres gourds recouvraient leur souplesse et leur tonicité. Des fourmis remontaient le long de son corps longiligne, sonnant le clairon au dernières parcelles encore assoupies.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une étrange lourdeur retenant ses poignets. Ces derniers étaient enfermés dans de solides étaux métalliques.

_Je suis enchaîné!_

S'étant assuré de l'absence d'êtres vivants à proximité, l'Adonis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses prunelles aussi sombres que son âme avait pu l'être découvrirent... de profondes ténèbres.

_Merde! Pas la moindre lumière!_

Tout a fait réveillé, le ninja se releva.

_Au moins mes chaînes sont suffisamment longues pour que je puisse bouger._

Il s'apprêtait à faire quelques pas quand un cliquetis lui fit immédiatement prendre une posture de défense.

Une porte s'ouvrit découpant une frêle silhouette dans le rai de lumière qui éblouit le prisonnier.

« Bonjour Sasuke, fit une voix douce et féminine. »

La voix fit bondir de joie, l'Uchiha.

« Sakura! Dieu soit loué! C'est toi! Je n'ai rien. Mais je t'en pris, libère moi de ces chaînes! »

Après une seconde d'attente qui parût une éternité pour Sasuke, la jeune femme reprit:

« Bien sûr que tu n'as rien puisque je t'ai soigné.

Bah... pourquoi m'as- tu laissé là? Tu aurais pu m'emmener. C'est dangereux de me laisser ici.

Mais mon cher tu as là parce que c'est moi qui t'y aie mis. Tu es en parfaite sécurité ici. J'y veille personnellement. Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton détaché en allumant les torches accrochées aux murs.

Hein? »

_Je n'comprends plus pourquoi  
J'ai du sang sur mes doigts  
Il faut que je te rassure  
Je soignerai bien tes blessures, mon amour_

Une ombre d'incompréhension assombrit un peu plus les iris d'onyx de Sasuke.

Sakura, elle, déposait tranquillement plusieurs paquets au sol.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? S'interloqua l'ambu.

Pour faire simple, c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvée pour te retenir.

Pourquoi faire? A quoi joues-tu? »

Pris d'un rire nerveux, aussi convaincant que son auteur essayait d'être convaincu, Sasuke agita ses chaînes et dit d'une voix éraillée:

- « Eh... Sakura... je ne te savais pas adepte de ce genre de trucs! Enfin pourquoi pas... moi je ne dis pas... »

La jeune femme se retourna vers son prisonnier et lui adressa un sourire d'une lumière inquiétante.

« Mais, mon chéri, ce n'est pas un jeu! Je veux te garder prêt de moi, sain et sauf. Au moins ici je suis sûre de réussir.

Eh minute... tu ne vas pas me laisser enchaîné dans cette grotte! »

La gracile fleur de cerisier, glissa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure d'ébène de son amant et d'un geste délicat enroula une mèche soyeuse autour de son index. Plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui ombreux de son prisonnier, elle laissa échapper un simple mais redoutable:

« Si. »

Visiblement, le traitement subi auprès d'Orochimaru avait fait éclater la schizophrénie latente de la jeune femme. Sakura avait toujours eu une 2ème personnalité enfouie au fond d'elle, mais pour paraître une traîtresse crédible aux yeux du sanin, et l'espionner en toute tranquillité, elle l'avait poussée au maximum, révélant une froideur cruelle que le serpent n'aurait pas reniée.

Séduit par la nouvelle personnalité de la prétendue déserteuse, Orochimaru avait achevé sa transformation supposée en en faisant son assistante, au même titre que Kabuto. Le spectacle des expériences sur cobayes humains et le contact rapproché avec la personnalité sadique et sournoise du ninja reptilien avait glacé le coeur de la kunoichi d'une épaisse couche d'insensibilité aux souffrances humaines.

Elle serait sans doute définitivement devenue une disciple dévouée d'Orochimaru, si Naruto et Tsunade n'étaient pas intervenus à temps pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits (au moyen, entre autres, d'un traitement médico-psychologique à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha).

Comme tout le monde, Sasuke pensait que la jeune femme était désormais guérie. Comme tout le monde, il s'était visiblement trompé.

_Je suis mal barré... il faut que je dise quelque chose!_

« Écoute poussin, tu ne peux pas me retenir prisonnier ici! Comment veux-tu que l'on vive en couple dans cette situation? Et puis ce n'est pas une façon de traiter celui qu'on aime!

C'est précisément parce que je t'aime que je fais ça. Je le fais pour nous, pour que nous soyons réunis sans rien pour nous séparer. Je viendrai te voir tous les jours. Je t'ai apporté ton déjeuner. Nous allons manger ensemble en amoureux. »

_C'est la joie!_

_Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix  
Nos deux corps étendus, là  
Qu'à l'aube ils se mélangent  
Là tu as les yeux d'un ange, mon amour_

- « Tu oublies un truc... on va se rendre compte de mon absence et organiser des recherches. Quelqu'un finira bien par trouver cette caverne...

-Tu es mort! Répondit sèchement Sakura.

Pardon?

Aux yeux de Konoha, tu es mort en mission. Ton enterrement est prévu pour mardi prochain.

Comment ça?

J'ai dit que j'avais récupéré ton cadavre alors que tu revenais de ta mission. J'ai capturé un homme ayant ton âge et ton gabarit, je lui ai fait le tatouage ambu. Ensuite je l'ai tué, je lui ai fait prendre ton apparence, je lui ai mis tes vêtements et ton masque ambu. Enfin j'ai apporté ce corps à la morgue, et je l'ai authentifié moi-même.

Tu as tué un homme!

Chéri... il faut ce qu'il faut. Tu sais très bien que des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires. »

_Oh putain! Elle est complètement folle!_

« Quand à retrouver cette grotte, c'est impossible. Elle est dissimulée par un genjutsu de ma conception. Tu sais très bien que j'excelle en genjutsu...

C'est vrai que tu es devenue forte..._malheureusement_

Oui, pour toi d'ailleurs. Je me suis entraînée durement pour t'arracher aux griffes d'Orochimaru, te prouver que je n'avais plus besoin d'être protégée et pour que tu me regardes enfin. Je dois dire que ça a porté ses fruits! Fit Sakura dans un sourire aussi délicieux qu'effrayant.

D'ailleurs, reprit-elle, j'ai mis toute ma force et mon savoir dans la conception de cette cachette. Les parois et tes chaînes sont recouvertes de chakra. Elles sont donc inaltérables, incassables... bref indestructibles, même pour toi. »

_Elle a pensé à tout la garce!_

Sasuke tournait et retournait la situation dans sa tête. Il était pris au piège. Fait comme un rat. Mais il était hors de question qu'il reste dans cette caverne sinistre une seconde de plus. Il devait convaincre Sakura de le laisser partir par tous les moyens, dût-il employer la force.

Il tenta d'activer ses sharingans, mais n'y parvint pas.

- « Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton chakra, répondit Sakura à l'interrogation muette qu'elle lut dans le regard stupéfait de son captif, ces chaînes contrôlent ton flux de chakra.

_Je veux mourir!_

La kunoichi adressa une moue pincée et outrée à Sasuke. Ses yeux de jades se voilèrent d'une ombre courroucée et sévère quand elle sermonna l'ambu sur un ton grinçant:

- « Dois-je comprendre que tu as essayé de m'attaquer? »

Sasuke déglutit avec peine. Subodorant une sentence s'il ne répondait pas vite, Sasuke prit la parole:

- « Je dirais plutôt me défendre. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Sakura. Je veux que l'on parte d'ici. Et puis... tu ne peux pas prétendre m'aimer en me retenant prisonnier!

-Tu es mon protégé, pas mon prisonnier. Tu n'as pas à te défendre contre moi. Au contraire, c'est moi qui te protégerai désormais.

-Avec ses chaînes? Siffla Sasuke en secouant ses entraves.

-Je te protèges de toi-même, de ta nature. Répondit la kunoichi calmement en disposant les divers mets et couverts de leur repas en tête-à-tête.

Quoi ma nature?

Ta nature de ...fuyard. Celle qui te pousse à me fuir en acceptant toutes les missions possibles et inimaginable qui mettent ta vie en danger.

Mais je ne te fuis pas, Sakura!

Alors pourquoi es-tu si souvent absent? Dès fois j'ai l'impression que tu fais exprès de m'éviter!

C'est faux! Je t'aime et j'apprécie ta présence... c'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvent le temps en ce moment à cause de mes missions, mais je fais ce que je peux pour être le plus possible avec toi.

Tu mens!

_Mais quelle tête de mule! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise pour la convaincre!_

Sakura redressa la tête digne et rigide. Elle planta un regard accusateur dans les pupilles ténébreuses de son compagnon:

Tu cumules les missions les plus difficiles! Pourquoi les acceptes-tu?

Mais je suis ambu!

De tous les ambus, tu es celui qui a le plus de missions de rang S! Combien de fois ai-je dû te soigner jusqu' à vider mes réserves de chakra? Combien de fois as- tu séjourné à l'hôpital, frôlant la mort? Les autres ambus ne sont pas autant blessés que toi!

Je suis un Uchiha, avec des capacités que je suis le seul à avoir. Je suis un des ambus les plus forts... c'est pourquoi je suis le plus indiqué pour les missions périlleuses. Et puis... c'est une façon pour moi de racheter mes fautes. Je dois me faire pardonner: j'ai une dette envers Konoha.

_Et c'est un moyen aussi de glaner des informations sur l'Akatsuki et Itachi_, rajouta Sasuke en pensée. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le dire à Sakura.

Et envers moi? A chaque fois, je suis là à t'attendre et j'ai si peur... j'ai besoin de toi.

J'ai besoin de toi également...

Alors pourquoi veux tu partir encore une fois? Nous n'avons besoin que de nous deux! Je serai là pour toi. Je viendrai te voir tous les jours. Tu ne seras pas seul et je m'occuperai de toi. Nous avons enfin l'occasion d'être ensemble.

Mais... Sakura, je suis ninja! J'ai besoin de bouger, de combattre. Je vais devenir fou si je reste cloîtré là! »

_Lâche!  
It's beyond my control  
C'est plus fort que... Toi  
Toujours en cavale  
t's beyond my control  
Tu dis : J'ai besoin de...Tes bras  
Oh lâche!  
It's beyond my control  
Mais c'est plus fort que... Toi  
Tu nous fais du mal  
It's beyond my control  
Ne t'éloignes pas de mes... Bras_

Sakura se leva brusquement. Ses yeux s'empourprèrent, étincelant d'une folie furieuse et désespérée.

« Ah non! Je refuse que cela recommence! Je ne veux plus vivre comme cela, dans cette peur... »

Un sanglot, étouffé avec difficulté, coupa la kunoichi dans son élan. Le regard de la jeune femme brillait d'une intensité que Sasuke n'avait jamais vue.

_Elle pleure!_

En effet une larme discrète, traça un sillon le long de la joue aux teintes veloutées de pêche. Elle s'attarda au coin des lèvres purpurines qui se plissèrent de désarroi avant de s'ouvrir pour laisser échapper un râle.

« J'ai vécu ça pendant 3 ans! Trois longues années où je n'ai cessé de t'attendre, désespérément, la peur au ventre, sachant entre les mains de qui tu étais. Tous les jours, je me réveillais la gorge nouée en espérant ton retour et en craignant ta mort. Il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans penser à ta mort et sans penser t'y rejoindre. Mais je ne savais pas... je ne savais pas si tu étais encore en vie et si on allait pouvoir te ramener... s'il y avait une chance que tu veuilles revenir! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que t'attendre sans savoir! »

La bouche de la kunoichi déversait des flots de paroles sous les yeux médusés de Sasuke.

« J'ai gardé espoir, j'ai tenu grâce à Naruto et grâce à l'amour que je te porte. Je suis devenue forte pour toi. Et puis... »

La voix de Sakura s'interrompit, le temps d'un souffle, avant de reprendre son cours, plus blanche qu'avant:

« Il y a eu cette mission d'infiltration... Enfin je pouvais te voir, te toucher et vivre auprès de toi! Mais tu étais si froid, si hautain... si inhumain. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi éloignée de toi, que tous mes efforts étaient réduits à néant. Et je le côtoyais lui, cette horreur que je te voyais adorer, pour qui tu te damnais. J'ai dû jouer le jeu à en devenir folle! Je devais rester à ses côtés... il me faisait subir des tests pour éprouver ma loyauté... j'ai dû supporter son rire quand il me laissait regarder ses abominations. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai dû voir et faire avec lui. Et à chaque fois je me demandais comment toi tu pouvais supporter de vivre avec lui, comment tu pouvais servir un tel monstre et lui céder ton corps!

Sasuke baissa la tête, honteux. Depuis qu'il avait retrouver la raison, il se demandait effectivement comment il avait pu être le disciple du sanin.

« Je... crois que je n'ai pas vu tout ce que tu as vu. Il ne me montrait pas toutes ses expériences... ça ne m'intéressait pas, fit-il pour se disculper. »

Sakura se rapprocha de Sasuke et figea son visage blanchi de terreur et de douleur à proximité du sien. Elle agrippa les épaules de son vis à vis, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair.

« Il voulait faire de moi son assistante... j'ai failli perdre pied pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette souffrance. J'ai failli devenir comme lui! Et tout ça pour toi... pour te ramener sains et sauf à Konoha, près de moi. Alors ce n'est pas pour que tu t'en ailles maintenant. Je n'ai pas fait tous ces sacrifices pour que t'éloignes à nouveau de moi... pour que tu meures! Je ne veux plus prendre le risque de te voir partir définitivement»

Sasuke fut pris d'un tremblement nerveux tant sous l'effet de la poigne acérée de la jeune femme s'imprimant dans sa chair, que sous celui de l'évocation de souvenirs douloureux, d'une période sombre de sa vie qu'il souhaitait tant oublier.

Les paroles de Sakura le touchaient profondément. Elle était la seule à l'émouvoir ainsi... à l'aimer ainsi. Elle avait tant souffert pour lui! Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle avait enduré, ce que vivre auprès d'Orochimaru pouvait représenter pour une âme aussi pure et douce qu'était celle de Sakura.

Il lui avait imposé tant de sacrifices, tant d'efforts, de larmes et de douleurs!

Il se demandait parfois comment elle avait trouvé les ressources pour supporter.

Depuis, il essayait de se faire pardonner, d'être à la hauteur des sentiments de sa dulcinée. Il lui avait avoué son amour, un amour sincère et ému qui avait grandi en même temps que son admiration pour la jeune femme. C'était déjà un miracle pour le glaçon laconique qu'il était. Il lui témoignait son amour le plus régulièrement possible... autre miracle.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas de petits mots, de cadeaux ou de paroles chuchotées à l'oreille au départ d'une mission à fort potentiel de mortalité dont Sakura avait besoin mais de lui, de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il faut dire aussi que les témoignages d'affection s'étaient espacés par manque de temps.

Sakura le voulait physiquement avec elle. Elle avait besoin de le toucher tous les jours, de le voir et lui parler quotidiennement. Elle avait besoin de le sentir dans ses bras en se réveillant chaque matin.

En résumé elle avait besoin de le sentir vivant chaque jour.

_Encore quelqu'un qui veut mon corps!_ Pensa l'Uchiha avec ironie.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Sasuke le donnait bien volontiers son corps. C'était d'ailleurs déjà fait.

Il éprouvait une peine sincère envers Sakura commençant à comprendre ses motivations. Mais pas au point d'accepter de demeurer prisonnier.

Sasuke reprit d'une voix douce, conscient de jouer son va-tout:

« Sakura... n'aies pas aussi peur! Je ne suis pas autant en danger que tu le crois! Orochimaru et ses sbires ont été tués, ça fait déjà pas mal d'ennemis très puissants dont on n'a plus rien à craindre.

« Si ce n'est pas Orochimaru, c'est Itachi et l'Akatsuki. » Répondit Sakura d'une voix amère.

Sasuke ne sût quoi répondre. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

Sakura saisit tendrement le visage d'ivoire de son amant entre ses mains et lui demanda doucement:

« Tu penses encore à lui n'est-ce pas? »

Un silence éloquent encouragea la jeune femme à continuer:

« J'ai l'impression que tu penses plus à lui qu'à moi.

- Tu exagères..._quoique _

Tu y penses tous les jours, tu le cherches tous les jours au gré de tes missions si périlleuses. »

_En plein dans le mille!_

Ainsi, la jeune femme avait percé toutes ses motivations. Elle le connaissait si bien. C'en était effrayant.

Se redonnant une contenance, Sasuke répondit:

« Ben... je n'ai pas tout a fait abandonné ma vengeance. J'aimerais bien retrouver Itachi...

-Il t'obsède... alors tu devrais me comprendre.

-Comment?

-Il est ton obsession. Tu es la mienne. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

__

Je n'comprends plus pourquoi  
J'ai du sang sur mes doigts  
Dors en paix je t'assure  
Je veillerai ta sépulture, mon amour

Le sang-froid légendaire de l'Uchiha s'effritait dangereusement pour laisser place à une franche panique. L'idée de rester enchaîné à cette paroi lui donnait des hauts le coeur, des vapeurs... menaçaient même de le faire passer de vie à trépas sous le coup d'une crise cardiaque.

« Sakura... je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu veux vivre avec moi. C'est ce que je désire aussi. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre enfermé ici. Relâche moi et je te promets d'espacer mes missions et d'en prendre de moins dangereuses. Je peux même prendre des vacances... je les ai bien méritées et j'en ai bien besoin. »

La jeune fleur fit une moue dubitative.

« Ca ne durera qu'un temps et tu repartiras sur les traces de ton frère.

Mais non, je te jures que je resterai près de toi!

En vivant ici, tu restes près de moi.

Mais... pense à moi! Tu crois que c'est une vie de rester prisonnier dans une caverne, tout seul!

Je ne fais que penser à toi! Toi aussi tu ne penses qu'à toi. Et tu ne seras pas seul: je serai là.

Et Naruto? Kakashi? Et tous les autres? J'aimerais bien les revoir aussi!

Tu n'as pas besoin de les revoir. On n'est jamais seul quand on est avec l'être aimé! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux ,moi: tu me suffis.

Mais... »

Sakura scella les lèvres de l'Uchiha d'un tendre mais ferme baiser.

« Tu es à moi Sasuke et à personne d'autre. Mais tu ne veux pas le comprendre. Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir de ma compagnie aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser prendre ton repas tout seul. Quand je reviendrai ce soir, tu seras peut-être plus conciliant. Je te laisse la lumière »

Sasuke se tut abasourdi et perdu dans les affres du désespoir. Il avait tout essayé et avait perdu. Il serra les dents quand il sentit la kunoichi lui tourner le dos et s'en aller laissant sur son passage un sillage pesant de colère.

La jeune femme était irritée d'avoir été repoussée... c'était du moins la façon dont elle avait interprété l'attitude exaspérée de l'Uchiha.

Elle ne le libérerait pour rien au monde. Ce serait comme le laisser partir loin d'elle, lui ouvrir la porte vers des contrées lointaines où elle ne pourrait jamais le suivre. Elle le garderait près d'elle, quitte à employer la force au risque de le briser.

Libre ou captif, heureux ou malheureux, l'essentiel était qu'elle le conserve à portée de main et en un seul morceau.

_C'était plus fort que moi  
Même si je sens là l'effroi  
Envahir tout mon être  
Je te rejoindrai peut-être, mon amour_

« Sakura! » Hurla le jeune homme ombrageux en tirant hargneusement sur ses chaînes. Mais son cri se perdit en une complainte muette tandis que ses pupilles dilatées par la frayeur essayaient vainement de retenir la jeune femme qui claquait la porte sans prendre garde à sa supplique désespérée.

_Au secours!_

_Fin_

Fini... vous en pensez quoi? Pas trop surprenant?

Cette fic n'a pas encore été bétalectée (je crois que ma béta est en vacances!). Excusez les fautes et si vous en voyez, dites le moi!

Par pitié pour Sasuke (et contre rémunération promise par ce dernier dont je vous taierai la nature...euh...boui..non rien!Argh Cri d'Elana poursuivie par une horde de fan furieuses et un Sasuke en pleine préparation de Chidori)

...je disais donc, par égard pour Sasuke, je ne ferai pas de 2ème chapitre. Le pauvre souffre assez.

Sasuke (mode yeux de chien battu): Oui...oui

Sakura: Ah non alors! J'aimais bien moi. Pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de l'avoir pour moi toute seule!

Oui ben Sakura tu es trop flippante. C'est bien pour ça qu'un chapitre est suffisant.


End file.
